


My Heart Orbits Yours

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [238]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bad Flirting, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Stilinski's Birthday, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Having Derek Hale purring, `I’d consent. I’d consent to so many things with you. I’d consent to anything with you. ´ it was just too much for Stiles to handle.





	My Heart Orbits Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Run! It's a trap! You'll not find a good story here, only agony. 
> 
> August came and went, as did a 15Minutes series, which I forgot to post (or I thought I had, but obviously hadn’t), and it wasn’t until dearest ItAlmostWorked! went searching for a couple of stories that my mistake was brought into the light of day. 
> 
> Alright people. let’s get this ball rolling down the hill. Everyone familiar with this series, please follow the ball down to the area marked as A Change, while the rest of you make yourself comfy because this introduction will be a long one, but it is necessary since otherwise I’ll be wasting time on answering the same question over and over again. 15Minutes is a series of stories that are all written within the time-limit of 15minutes, hence the name of the series, once the time is over and done, then I am required to hand the story over to the 6 Harpies to whom each tale is a small payment for past debts. There is no time reserved to fix mistakes, and so there will be a lot of mistakes to be found her; and so, if you can’t handle bad storytelling, pacing and bad grammar then leave now, for then you sure as hell can’t handle all the typos. Now, of course, if you think yourself able to handle all my failures with grace, then do follow me down this hill to A Change. 
> 
> A CHANGE had come to play in our usual series of stories, and that change is a theme. The theme this time is Love’s Not Easy (I freaking kid you not, that’s the theme). Now, what ThankTheTreesAndTheBees wanted to include with this theme was a Derek who has either because of a spell, drugs or alcohol gone all loopy, and in this state he starts saying all this nice things about Stiles while Stiles is just trying to get the guy safely into his bed to sleep it all off, oh and it’s Stiles’ birthday. 
> 
> Hi there, hellooo there, how you doing today? Good I hope, if not then I shall wish for better days to come your way. So, I was meant to post this story last week, but I got hit with a migraine and the last days of the week were just chaotic, but I'm trying to get it done this week (although my cat Minerva seems determined to stop this from happening). Anyways, so here's another story, and of course, I'm wishing you a wonderful day and a glorious week for you and all you love.

There had indeed been plenty of shitty birthdays on the list of birthdays of the past, but possibly his twenty-first birthday was beginning to take the cake, no, it was not only taking the cake but the trophy and the fuck-ugly ring lined with tiny diamonds.

Not only had everyone forgotten about his birthday, _again_, but they’d somehow made the mistake of thinking it was Ethan’s fucking birthday and so the party his friends threw was for _Ethan _and not him, which frankly pissed him beyond the usual level of anger he could reach, and the surprise birthday party for Ethan had visibly confused Ethan while Jackson brought out his asshole crown by cackling out, “See that Stilinski, Ethan is more popular than you so he gets two birthdays in one year, ´ but to top it all off there had to be witches.

In all honesty he shouldn’t have been all that surprised by the sudden appearance of witches, they’d had like a year of nothing big or dramatic happening, so they had all been due for some wave of disaster. Still, that the witches had decided to make an appearance that evening, and at such a timely fashion when the awkward moment where everyone realized their mistake began to drag on for a little bit too long, was both a blessing and a curse.

By the time they’d dealt with the newly arrived threat hellbent on doing more than just ruin a birthday cake, which Stiles was almost thrilled to see Jackson land on face first in thus ruining the cake with the icing spelling out Happy Birthday Ethan, Stiles had already made a decision to head on straight home and mute his phone while also werewolf and banshee proofing the house; however, his plans of ignoring everyone for at least for a few-days, maybe even a week if his dad could convince his old fishing and army buddy Hank to allow him to stay at the cabin for a week, was smashed into an unattractive mess once it became clear Derek had been hit by whatever spells the goddamn witches had been casting with the same level of accuracy as a tiny toddler given a chance to feed itself.

Feeling less than fresh and carrying a chip on his shoulder the size of the Titanic, Stiles shoved the creaking door that never seemed to slide as smoothly open for him as it did for all the others, Stiles cried out loudly allowing his frustration and anger manifest itself in the shape of a raised voice he rarely used.

`Perfectly fucking perfect. ´

Although he’d left with Scott and Isaac, the alpha only dragging himself away from his girlfriend who had her hair singed just a smidge after Stiles made rather colourful threats about taking a sharp knife to Scott’s man-bits, to deal with Derek those left behind in the loft hadn’t seen it fit to clean-up the mess of a party crashed and destroyed. The ruined decorations were still around, the sweet scent of the ruined cake thick in the air, the floors a mess with cakey-footprints and dried stains of blood and spilled drinks.

`You’ve got the most pretties lips I’ve ever seen. Did you know that? ´ Derek says then in awe, his brain still scrambled and mood loopier than Stiles after he had his wisdom tooth removed.

`Shut your cakehole, Derek. ´ Stiles hisses venomously at the still babbling fool hanging off of his shoulder, the weight killing not only Stiles’ shoulders but also his back.

This was indeed the worst birthday thus far. 

`They are like – like made for sin. ´ Derek continues unphased by Stiles’ reaction to him, then again, Derek hadn’t appeared to notice how Stiles’ mood had gone from concern, to annoyance, then anger and now some level that was far beyond simple anger.

`They are sinful, like a temptation created to entice to strongest of men and women. ´ After listening to the bullshit coming out of Derek’s mouth for the past half-hour, it took everything in Stiles not to punch the guy or just gag the werewolf right then and there.

Stiles had to remind himself that the words spilling out of Derek’s mouth wasn’t Derek’s fault, and so he couldn’t just punch the guy or abandon him at the door, the brain scrambling was effecting Derek’s ability to walk and worst of all to not make bad decision like trying to drink cleaning-fluids or eat dog kibble.

Of course, Stiles would use the dog food at some point when Derek pushed him too far, but that wasn’t today.

`Can you for the love of Tardis please, please, please at least try and walk. ´ Stiles says none too gently, his mood long-ago soured to the point where his ability to control his tongue or the tone of his voice**, **and with how this wasn’t his first-time moving the truly unhelpful mass of muscle that was Derek Hale from one place to another Stiles felt he was allowed to hiss, growl, snap and be sharp with his tongue.

` I can. ´ Derek announces surely, nodding his head rather seriously, but still does nothing to help Stiles drag his sorry ass across the vast space that was the area between the entrance to the loft and the spiral stairs, stairs which Stiles was not looking forward ascending while dragging Derek around and about like some twisted version of a ragdoll.

`I would walk through fire for you. ´ Derek decides to say instead of using his legs, and with the shit that had already fallen out of Derek’s stupidly grinning face a frustrated groan leaves Stiles.

` I’d crawl over broken glass for you. ´ Derek continues almost as if he’s making a blood-oath, and there is a part of Stiles that knows that Derek’s moral compass would have him crawling over broken glass if Stiles was in peril, and there was no denying that Stiles would do the same for Derek without even thinking twice about it. 

`Could you crawl your ass upstairs for me. ´ Stiles grumbles, eyeing the stairs like he would Mount Everest if ever asked to climb it, not that Stiles would ever be dumb enough to try and climb Everest but he was certainly dumb enough to try and climb the spiral staircase while dragging the dead weight that was Derek Hale.

`I could and I would crawl any stairs for you. ´ Derek declares like some knight swearing their sword and shield to some king or queen of old, still Stiles sees and feels no actual effort from Derek to even try stand on his own two feet or crawl on all fours, not that he had really expected it.

` I would also climb the tallest mountain for you, and swim the deepest ocean for you…´ Derek goes on while Stiles continued to drag his sorry ass over to the stairs, his whole body aching and brow sweaty and his mood turning foul with each uneasy step taken.

`Dude, I call bullshit, ´ Stiles spits out then, and he almost releases his hold off of Derek’s waist and arm, but even now there was a part of him that just refused to be a complete asshole towards Derek, and so Stiles keeps Derek up and close even though his shoulders and back are begging him to just dump Derek’s ass on the floor and leave.

Derek almost appears genuinely hurt by his words, but Stiles is more than a little bit pissed off with the way the whole day and night had played out, and so allows himself to be a little bit less nice and careful with his words, not that he was a very nice person to people he didn’t like but he did like Derek most days; hell, he pretty much would’ve sold his soul to see Derek happy, but Stiles had serious doubts anyone would actually want to buy his soul.

` You refused to go into the water at Jackson, and at the lake, so don’t you bullshit me about swimming the ocean for me. ´ Stiles can’t help but snap at Derek, not that his anger was only born from Derek’s lack of proper mobility, Stiles had a lot of anger festering inside of him at the moment and most of it stemmed from the actions of his so-called friends.

To say that he’d imagined various horrible ways of making everyone pay for the clusterfuck of a night, well, that would be an understatement. There was no denying that most of his ire was directed towards the one person he’d been closest too since the age of three, it wasn’t just Scott screwing up in the way of Stiles’ birthday that angered Stiles, it was the way that Scott had just left Deaton’s without a care in the world and leaving Stiles to deal with a none-functioning Derek.

Stiles had to help Derek go to the bathroom, and although Stiles may have had more than one fantasy about Derek’s dick that didn’t exactly make him happy to help Derek take a leak in the small and cramped restroom of the animal clinic.

Yeah, Stiles was more than just a little bit angry with the guy he’d once called his best friend.

`Listen – listen, ´ Derek starts, reaching up to touch Stiles cheek, guiding with touch alone him to look into Derek’s now even more attractive eyes, the lack of anger in those eyes making it damn near impossible for Stiles to breathe.

` Listen, I may – I’m a little bit uneasy about deep pools of water, ´ Derek confesses with a surprising amount of seriousness while still disconcertingly loopy, ` the idea of drowning isn’t something I’m comfy with…´

`Did you just say comfy? ´ Stiles can’t help but ask, his mind blown for the twenty-seventh time that night, which was probably why his head was aching something fierce.

`But for you, for you, I’d risk it. I’d sink or swim for you. ´ Derek goes on as if he hadn’t even heard Stiles speak, and maybe he hadn’t, who knew really.

`Point me in the direction of the sea you wish me to swim, and I’d do it. ´ the not so himself male goes on to say with a bout of deadly seriousness, `I’d drown for you. I would. Even in pudding. ´

`Sure you would, big guy, sure you would. ´ Stiles snorts, not believing for a flying fuck of a second that Derek would face his fears for him, fire or water.

`I would. ´ Derek goes on to say, clearly not aware of the fact that Stiles didn’t believe him for a second, `I would do anything for you. ´

`Oh, really. Like walking your own ass upstairs and into bed? ´ Stiles huffs, struggling to get himself and Derek up the flight of stairs, cursing inwardly for the first-time that Derek had moved his bed to an actual bedroom.

`You are amazing, did you know that? ´ is the thing Derek decides to say instead of actually walking up the stairs on his own, `Like you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. ´

`That’s not exactly a compliment coming from you. ´ Stiles grumbles, `Considering how most of the people you’ve met have either used you, or wouldn’t mind killing you, sometimes both. ´ Stiles grumbles while trying his best not to lose his death grip of Derek, although Derek would heal from the fall, the idea of Derek getting hurt because of Stiles that just didn’t sit well with him.

`So, I’m sorry to tell you, buddy, but I don’t exactly feel like I’ve earned a gold star for _not_ killing you. ´ Stiles continues, pausing to take a small breather before pushing onwards.

Stiles had more than once perhaps thought about killing Derek, and even threatened to do it, but deep-down he’d known even in the early days he didn’t have the heart to do it.

`And talking about using you, well, I’ve done it too. ´ he admits with a degree of shame, the shame of his past actions making it hard for him to look at Derek.

`Or did you forget all about the whole Danny and “this no fit” thing? ´

`I’ve forgiven you for that long ago. ´ Derek says rather dismissively, `And with how you were ready to cut my arm off to save my life, which would’ve rob-prod-prop…´

`Probably? ´ Stiles breathes out, eyeing the top of the stairs like the challenge it was.

`That’s it! ´ Derek shouts cheerfully, `Probably. Cutting off my arm would’ve probably traumatized you. ´

`Trust me, it would’ve. ´ Stiles admits, leaving out however that having to watch Derek die would’ve screwed with his head even more.

`And you kept me from drowning too. ´ Derek continues, voice soft and almost tearful, `You’re my hero, my superhero. My Batman. ´

`I’m not a hero, Derek. ´ Stiles sighs, he doesn’t like it when he’s called a hero since that’s not how he feels most days.

`You are, you’ll always be my hero, Stiles. And I’ll always try and be your hero too. ´ and although Stiles would like to deny it, Derek’s words do hold the power to crack a smile on his lips.

`Well, I can’t deny that I’ve grown used to seeing you come to my rescue be it when kidnapped or when my Jeep dies on me. ´ Stiles says softly, revealing a little secret that night.

`Really? ´ the werewolf asks all hopeful and happy, and Stiles gives him a confirming nod.

Stiles doesn’t feel like telling Derek that he trusts Derek with his safety and life, he doesn’t let it slip that he no longer trusts Scott to have his back or be the one to notice if he’s gone. Stiles’ can’t really say when the idea of Scott finding him, rescuing him, changed into Derek would find him and save him, but it had happened and that was that.

`I will always come for you. ´ Derek swears then, and Stiles believes him.

`And you’ll always find me too, because you’re the smart one. ´ Derek continues to say, which cause Stiles to snort out a laugh, `Don’t let Lydia hear you say that. ´ 

`Oh don’t worry. I’m not that dumb. ´ Derek reassures him, and Stiles almost fails at swallowing down the laughter that threatens to erupt from him, there was just something hilarious about the expressions and the way Derek voice changes at times now that he was still under an odd spell.

` Anyway, I’d like you to know, ´ Derek starts, his voice smooth and strangely seductive even which causes Stiles to raise an eyebrow, `I want you to know, Stiles, that you can use me _anytime_. ´

`Dude, no. ´ Stiles manages to cry out instead of losing himself in the feeling of butterflies that erupted in his stomach, and sure while he might desire to hear Derek speak to him in such a way in the future when Derek’s head was clear, the idea of Derek getting into another relationship with anyone where consent had little to no meaning made him feel sick.

`Derek, consent is key in any relationship, it’s paramount in a relationship. ´ Stiles says, he feels more out of breath than angry now, but at least they are at the top of the stairs now, `Do we really have to have this conversation with you again? I thought we sorted this shit out a while ago. Should I call Scheid? ´

`I’d consent. I’d consent to so many things with you. I’d consent to anything with you, _anything._ ´ Derek purrs, and this is way too much for Stiles, and it takes thinking about a burned to a crisp Peter Hale to keep certain parts of him from getting a little bit too excited, the memory brings back the scent of burned flesh and hair which seems almost enough to cause his balls to shrink way back into his body and never to be seen again.

`Listen, dude, you can’t say stuff like that. ´ Stiles says with a no-nonsense attitude, ` Let’s just get you to bed before you say something that will scar the both of us for an eternity. ´

`How do you know about my Scheid? ´ Derek asks without sounding angry or even shocked that Stiles would know about twice a week sessions Derek had with Doctor Scheid’s.

`Have you been spying on me? ´ Derek doesn’t sound all that upset by the idea that Stiles would’ve been spying on him, at least not now, there was still a possibility that Derek wouldn’t be as calm about it all come morning.

`Listen, I wasn’t spying on you. I happened to see you walk into a particular building a couple of days a week for several weeks, and I was curious. ´ Stiles confesses, leaving out the fact that he’d been more worried than curious.

`You were worried about me. ´ Derek says happily.

`Whatever. ´ Stiles mumbles dismissively, not eager to continue with this conversation since he wasn’t keen on Derek knowing just how far he’d gone to make sure Doctor Scheid was a good guy, and one who could be trusted with Derek’s mental well-being.

`Admit it, you were worried about me. ´ Derek sing-songs annoyingly.

Stiles can’t help but feel a little bit defensive suddenly, he is well aware that he tends to go a little bit overboard when trying to keep people safe, and he’s been working on that as well as his fear of abandonment and losing people he loves, but still he doesn’t like it when people make fun of this side of him.

`Don’t you judge me. I’m a worrier. I worry about people, that’s what I do. ´ Stiles all but snarls, there’s no feeling of success or victory to be felt now that his walls are starting to rise around his wounded heart, which is kind of sad considering he’d successfully dragged Derek upstairs and was almost at Derek’s bedroom door.

`Who’s judging? I’ll rip their throat out with my teeth. ´ Derek growls, looking around, eyes glowing in the darkness of the narrow hallway.

`I thought you were. ´ Stiles points out, glaring at the door towards which he was heading.

`I wasn’t. I swear. ´ Derek cries out with a degree of distress, `Why would I judge you for being protective and good, and sweet and the best human in the world. ´

`I’m not the best human in the world. ´ Stiles argues with a lack of passion since he’s exhausted in more ways than one, all he wants to do is dump Derek on his bed and clean-up the mess the pack hadn’t seen with to clean-up.

Sure, the pack had taken care of the bodies, but that was it. Stiles was growing frustrated with how he was often left to help Derek clean-up the loft after a get together. Of course, Stiles could’ve always just hurried on home after a movie night but it just didn’t sit well with him leaving Derek to clean-up after them, or Melissa the times they had a gathering at the McCall house.

_Maybe I was just raised right_, Stiles thinks for a second before Derek’s words knock the air right out of his body.

`Marry me. ´

Stiles nearly drops Derek then and there, not so much out of shock but because he was truly done with the day fucking him around, but instead of leaving Derek in a heap on the floor Stiles kicks the bedroom door that had been left ajar open, and continues to drag Derek’s useless body towards the safety of Derek’s bed.

`Marry me. ´ Derek repeats as if Stiles hadn’t heard him the first-damn-time, and he sounds so serious and at the same time vulnerable as if an answer of No would be absolutely devastating to him.

This was by far the worst birthday Stiles had ever had misfortune of experience, full of disappointments and unjust torment.

`Abso-fucking-lutely. ´ Stiles grows as he hefts Derek up just enough to safely dump his body on the bed, well, most of Derek’s body since the lower-half of the unhelpful body wasn’t on the bed.

`Really? ´ Derek asks, voice painfully hopefully and eyes wide like some cartoon character.

`Sure. Sure. I’m up for an autumn wedding. ´ Stiles mutters while turning on the lamp situated on the bedside table, he’s not all that surprised to find several books on the small table since he’d learned long ago that Derek enjoyed reading, it was his way of unwinding and relaxing.

`I’d like that. ´ Derek says with a sense of joy carried out of him in his tone of voice and the smile drawn on his usually so stoic face, and although Stiles would’ve loved nothing more than to see Derek like this any day of the week and for an eternity, seeing him like this because of a stupid spell was so much worse for him than any beating he’d ever suffered true or any hour of torture he’d lived through.

This night was the most unusual and cruel punishment he’d ever imagined suffering through.

_Maybe I’m dead, and this is hell_, Stiles pondered while going around the bed.

Before climbing up on Derek’s bed, Stiles breathed out bitterly, `I’ll fucking marry you and your whole damn family if you just helped me out a little. ´

`No. Don’t marry Uncle-Peter, ´ Derek cries out in visible distress while he moves to take a hold of Derek, once his arms are wrapped securely around Derek’s chest, Derek’s hands resting on his arms while he starts to drag Derek so that the rest of his limp body was on the bed.

`You can’t marry him, Stiles, no. ´ Derek whines miserably, ` He’ll corrupt you in ways you can’t even imagine. Like I have fantasies about you and your beautiful sinful lips, not to mention your delicious ass, but the stuff Peter has said… ´

Stiles wasn’t ready to hear Derek talk about his lips or his ass or having any fantasies about him, or about Peter possibly having dirty little fantasies about him too, that, which is probably the reason why Stiles’ first and foremost reaction is to flail wildly which causes Derek’s weight to shift enough to push his already unbalanced body right on off of the bed.

The impact with the floor causing all the air to leave his lunges, but it’s still not enough to knock out the implication that Derek and Peter were both possibly attracted to him.

`Stiles? Stiles? Please tell me you’re not dead. ´ Derek begs from his position on the bed, his arms reaching over the bed with a degree of desperation that could’ve been an amusing sight if Stiles wasn’t freaking out just the tiny bit.

Sure, Stiles had grown-up enough not to be the as unattractive as he was as a teenager, and he’d worked hard with Chris Argent to be less scrawny and weak, and the guys and gals at the Jungle did seem to find him attractive, and sure, he’d had a couple of flings that never became more than some good dates and sex. However, growing-up and being becoming somewhat less unattractive still didn’t feel like enough to capture the attention of Peter or Derek.

`First of all, ´ Stiles manages to say from where he lays on the hardwood floor of Derek’s bedroom, `I think we’d have a massive problem if I _was_ dead, _and_ still able to tell you whether or not I’m dead. ´

The sight of relief that escapes Derek is replaced swiftly by an amused laughter.

Sitting-up slowly, Stiles hisses a little due to the sharp pain in his lower-back and his.

`What’s wrong? ´ Derek asks with an air of panic, his hands going back to trying to reach him where he now sat.

`Don’t worry about it. ´ is Stiles obvious response, it was either that or saying that he was fine.

`Yeah, that’s never going to happen. ´ Derek sighs almost sadly, before saying something that once again sounds a little bit too much like a real confession, `I’m always worried about you. And like I know you’re dream job is to be a cop, and I can see you doing that because you’re so good Stiles, but I’m still terrified of what might happen. But I’m also terrified about you Jeep, it’s…´

Although he might’ve been shocked to hear that Derek was worried about him, about what might happen once he joined the force, Stiles was still quick to put a stop to any bad thing Derek might have to say about his Jeep.

`Don’t you dare Derek Hale. Don’t you dare say a bad word about my baby. ´

`I want you to call me baby, or babe. ´ is the next thing out of Derek’s mouth, and Stiles throws his arms out towards the heaven as he stands-up, he wants to scream and cry about how truly messed-up his life has suddenly become, but he doesn’t.

`And I’d rather you didn’t marry Cora too, ´ Derek continues as this was a perfectly normal conversation between them, one that hadn’t leaped from one subject to another like a crazed rabbit.

` Stiles, ´ Derek says then, voice soft and apologetic while his hands still try and reach for him, `I’m not into poli-polish-polio-police…´

`Oh my god. ´ Stiles groans, feeling well and truly tested by the mighty powers who clearly had a twisted sense of humour.

Moving towards the bed once more, listening to Derek trying to form the right word, Stiles wishes this was but a crazy dream he was having but the pains in his body told him there was no waking-up from this.

`Listen, Derek, ´ Stiles says as he comes close enough to the bed for Derek to grasp at his hand, the smile that brightens up Derek’s face causes a special sort of pain to Stiles heart, a pain that grows as Derek brings his hand to his own lips and kisses it softly.

`I’m thrilled you are not into polio, that’s great, that’s really great. That’s awesome dude, well done for you. ´ Stiles says while gently prying his hand free from Derek’s hold, and going back to try and get Derek situated comfortably in bed.

`But seriously Derek, ´ Stiles continues, trying his best to avoid Derek’s grabby hands that just appear to want to touch every part of him suddenly, and Stiles isn’t down with that.

` If you have a problem with polish people, which would explain a lot of things since my grandparents were all polish immigrants, and my mom left Poland at the age of one. ´

`You’re polish? How didn’t I know that? Why haven’t you told me that? ´ Derek starts to asks going from surprise to hurt and then distress.

Stiles doesn’t bother to answer Derek’s questions, instead he focuses on getting Derek’s body situated in the bed like a normal person, making sure Derek wouldn’t suffocate in his sleep.

`Should I learn polish? ´ Derek asks suddenly, then with a nod he concludes that Yes, he should learn polish.

`Honestly, dude, you do_ not_ have to learn polish. ´ is all Stiles can think to say as he starts taking Derek’s shoes off of his feet, he finds a little bit of frosting on them which has him grumbling about the mess he’s still got to clean-up downstairs.

` Would that impress your dad? ´ Derek wonders, eyes focused on something on the ceiling, ` Me learning polish, would that impress him? ´

`What? ´ Stiles asks with a huff from the foot of Derek’s bed, one shoe in hand the other on the floor at his feet.

`I want to impress your dad, ´ and yes, Derek does sound very serious which baffles Stiles a great deal, `I want him to like me. ´

`He does. You guys have even gone to a few baseball and basketball games, or have you forgotten that? Oh my God, Derek, are you forgetting things now? ´ the panic Stiles feels at this point is as real as his frustration with the whole situation, he’s got his phone out in a heartbeat ready to call Deaton, `I’m calling Deaton, this can’t be good. ´

`I know that. I like spending time with your dad. ´ Derek’s words steals the panic out of Stiles who has to sit down for a minute, his heart is still beating far too wildly inside his chest which is surprisingly tight all of a sudden.

`I just want to prove to him I’d be a good husband, ´ Derek continues oblivious to the fact that he’d just nearly pushed Stiles to have a heart attack of a panic attack, it was sometimes hard to tell the difference, **` **I need to prove to him that I’ll be a good dad to our kids. ´

`Listen, Derek, ´ Stiles says breathlessly, he still feels out of sorts and his hands are still shaking. Stiles can’t help but pinch himself in hopes that this was but a nightmare, but nope the pain was real and Derek continued to make this whole night worse by the minute.

`Do you have any polish traditions? Like important traditions that should be past-down to our kids. ´ Derek asks and Stiles can’t help but his head in his hands and swallow down the frustrated scream that threatens to erupt from deep within his stupid soul, because of course Derek would worry about family traditions.

Removing his hands off of his face, Stiles gives the question some thought, which only makes his heart ache enough for him to cover his mouth with his hands in fear of making a sound that would alert Derek to something being wrong.

`What sort of Christmas traditions do you have? Oh my God are you Jewish, not that there’s anything wrong with that, I’d go Jewish for you. Wait, is there like a polish lullaby I should learn?

`Derek, seriously? ´ Stiles says miserably, words and voice muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

`Very seriously. ´ Derek says then, and he appears deadly serious, and it’s honestly as sad as it is funny.

`You already know a lot about my family and our traditions, and it wouldn’t be right to just skip over your family traditions, we should combine them beautifully into this magical set of traditions our kids can pass down to our grandkids. Oh my God we’re going to have grandbabies, Stiles! I’m going to be a grandfather. ´

`WE DON’T EVEN HAVE CHILDREN, DEREK! ´ Stiles absolutely shrieks, leaping up to stand, turning around swiftly before finishing his first statement, then glaring down at Derek who lays there on his bed, eyes closed and wearing this dreamy expression on his face, `And you’re here excited about grandkids!?´

`You’re right. You’re right. ´ Derek says dreamily, a hand resting over his heart, `I’m going to date you like a pro, and then I’m going to ask you to marry me properly. Then we’ll get married, a lovely autumn wedding with all our closest friends and family, a small and intimate affair. For our honeymoon we’ll travel the world. Visit Poland. Then come back here and I’ll build us a fine house, we could get a dog and a cat or several, and later adopt a couple of kids. I’d like to have at least two. ´

Stiles stands there by the bed, head throbbing and feeling like Derek has just kicked him in the balls before taking a pear-knife to them, all the while digging his claws into Stiles’ fragile fucking heart. Everything Derek describes sounds perfect, and Stiles is dumb enough to want it all with Derek, but he also knows this is just the spell fucking with both of them. This will all be a painful experience for him, and a humiliating one for Derek once the spell has worn off.

`Whatever. ´ Stiles says with an air of defeat, moving towards the bedroom door, eager to leave before he does something stupid like cry over nothing.

` Whatever you want, Derek. ´ he settles down to whisper, his sad heart deflated.

`You. ´ Derek mumbles sleepily, `All I want is you. ´

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so the time ran the heck out on me, as I’m sure you noticed. But after Derek has settled down, Stiles goes to grab a drink from Derek’s fridge and finds in there a cake, one obviously home made because it’s a bit lopsided, but they icing on this cake reads Happy Birthday Stiles, and it takes a moment for Stiles realize that Derek Hale had baked him a cake, and there’s even bunch of birthday cards scattered on the kitchen counter and as he reads through them, he realizes Derek hadn’t just been writing his name underneath the usually Happy Birthday wishes but rather wrote things like” I’d like to ask you out on a date, but I’m too much of a coward”. There’s even a card that says something like “Want to get out of here and see a movie with me?” but also, “If you’ve been wondering if anyone loves you, not like a son or a brother or even as just a friend, then know that I do. I’m hopelessly in love with you Stiles, and I’d like to prove it to you.” Stiles sinks to the floor, reading these cards over and over again. Then he sees a card on the floor, almost stuck beneath the fridge and he fishes it out, and reads the words Derek had written inside it. 
> 
> “Remember when you made me wish for something during my birthday last-year? Do you know what I wished for?” Stiles would obviously shake his head here, even if no one is there and he’s reading a stupid card, he responds like Derek is there, “Well, I wished for you. I wished I’d find the courage to ask you out, and that we could liv happily ever after, since all I want is you, Stiles.” Sure, it’s a bit creepy, but it settles something inside of Stiles, and it makes him smile, because Derek it seems wants him. 
> 
> Eventually he’d get up and off the floor, and after a moments of hesitation Stiles grabs a couple of blank papers and a bunch of pens before heading back to Derek, and while he watches over Derek he draws a series of pictures of all the things he’d like to do with Derek (innocent things, people!) like waking-up next to each other in the morning, spending birthdays and holidays together, going to movies or watching them at together on Derek’s nice couch, reading books together, doing some grocery shopping and even having dinner together, and before Derek wakes-up Stiles has placed them like bread crumbs, leading down to the kitchen where Derek finds Stiles with a cup of coffee and enjoying the cake Derek had made for him. 
> 
> `So, want to know what I wished for my birthday? ´ Stiles will ask Derek then, and still a bit surprised and not sure he’s not dreaming, Derek nods, and Stiles beams at him happily before saying, `I wish you’d ask me out, and that we’d spend the whole day together. Just the two of us. ´ 
> 
> `I – I , ´ Derek starts, still a bit dumbfounded, but then he starts to smile, like really smile as his brain finally catches up with the pictures and what Stiles just said, and then he asks Stiles to spend the day with him, and well, well there’s a reason why Derek asks Stiles to marry him right after blowing his own birthday candles and why they are later married on Stiles’ birthday.


End file.
